Aleksei Sytsevich (Earth-TRN376)
, formerly the Russian Mob | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN376 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Research Experiment; Gangster | Education = | Origin = Human who was given a giant weaponized battle suit that resembled a rhino. | PlaceOfBirth = Russia | Creators = Beenox; Activision | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Unlike all of the other cross-species which were created after Curt Connors terrorized the city as the Lizard, Rhino was the result of a pet project belonging to a corrupt OsCorp executive with access to Connors’ research. Abusing this access, he applied this top-secret knowledge to black-market dealings. Without the knowledge or consent of his superiors at Oscorp, the executive forcefully enlisted the help of Dr. Michael Morbius, threatening to end the reclusive biochemist’s career if he refused to help. Morbius reluctantly complied, applying the rhinoceros DNA with which the executive supplied him to a cross-species serum similar in nature to Connors’ own for the Lizard. The next step was to test the serum, and the executive’s underworld clients were all too happy to provide his oblivious human test subject: a low-level thug named Aleksei Sytsevich. If it worked, the mafia would have a new weapon on its hands; if not...no great loss. After an excruciatingly painful transformation, Sytsevich was now a hybrid of man and rhinoceros, ready to tear apart anything in his path – the executive’s clients would be pleased. That is, if they are ever to receive their investment… Breakout When Peter Parker snuck into OsCorp, with the help of Gwen Stacy, Rhino was being taken into containment. He attempted to escape, but was easily stopped, via a force-field. He apparently broke out when the other cross-species mutations had. Spider-Man encountered Rhino again at the top of a parking garage, but was very easily taken down after a quick battle. Spider-Man once again encountered Rhino, rampaging underground in a water treatment facility. Spider-Man was able to subdue him by creating web nets between electrical posts, which electrocuted Rhino upon contact. After a few shocks, Spider-Man knocked Rhino down for good. | Powers = A guy with regular strength and abilities. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Rhino Armor | Transportation = | Weapons = Various high-powered weaponry within the Rhino Armor | Notes = * At first glance, Rhino seems like nothing more than an angry, mindless cross-species bent on mowing over anything or anyone stupid enough to stand in his way. His mere appearance is known to scare many into agreeing with no hesitation that Rhino and all cross-species are abominations that must be destroyed. Yet, the few who have looked into his eyes (and survived) have reported their surprise in sensing a degree of humanity there. *At one point, Spider-Man remarks "What language are you growling in? Russian?" while being attacked by Rhino. The original Rhino was Russian. * Stephane Gravel, Executive Producer at Beenox, has stated that "Rhino is one of the most recognizable villains of Spidey's infamous rogues gallery. We've taken a fresh approach to Rhino, inspired by the tone of the movie. His origin is more grounded, more realistic. He's a grittier, more animalistic and more visceral version of Rhino, his thoughts complicated by a vague sense of who he used to be and overwhelming feelings of fear and sorrow." | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = http://www.theamazingspidermangame.com/#!/city/rhino }} Category:Horns Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Mutates Category:Hybrids Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Animal Form Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength Category:Human/Rhinoceros Hybrids Category:Oscorp Experiment Category:Curt Connors Experiment